The Speeding Ticket
by LoveIsles
Summary: Maura has had a hard night as an ER doctor and isn't paying attention to how fast she's going until Officer Rizzoli pulls her over
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU with Maura as a Doctor, and Jane as a State Trooper doing traffic detail. Rated smut! This is my first fanfic so please review. It is also M for mature audiences only.**

Late Night Speeding

Maura changed out of her scrubs into a beautiful red silk low-cut blouse. After spending a double shift seeing all the horrors that an ER could bring, she felt the need to feel like a woman – or even a human – again. She had spent the last 12 hours treating the late night accidents, the shootings and stabbings that an inner city hospital could attract. She just wanted to get home, have a glass of wine and relax.

As she got into her red sports car, she decided to put the top down, let the wind blow through her hair and forget the night.

Jane Rizzoli was bored as she sat in her highway patrol car on the berm watching cars pass her doing the speed limit. "Okay, just a little action here would be nice" she thought.

"Well now, there we go, a speeding beautiful Mercedes, just what I'm looking for".

Maura wasn't really paying attention to how fast she was going. She was anxious to get home when she saw the flashing red lights in here rearview mirror. "Damn, this is the last thing I need tonight". I really don't want a speeding ticket".

The Mercedes driver pulled off the road into a wide area and the trooper pulled in behind.

As Maura turned off her radio and reached for her purse to get her driver's license, she glanced in her side mirror. "Oh, my", she said to herself, "what have we here?" Walking up to the side of her car was a tall, thin beautiful state trooper. "Well", she thought, "maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Good evening, Mam" said Jane as she looked down at a beautiful blond with the ridiculously low-cut blouse. As she tried not to stare, she repeated the standard line, "License and registration please".

Maura handed her the documents and let her fingers brush the trooper's hand. "Can you tell me what I was doing wrong, Officer Rizzoli?" she had read Jane's name tag.

"Well, Miss Isles", Jane replied as she read the driver's license, "have you seen the movie Back to the Future"?

"It's Doctor – ah, Maura, and no", Maura replied, "sorry officer, I don't get to see many movies."

"Well", said Jane, "then I guess you don't know how fast you had to go to get back to the future."

"No, sorry", replied Maura, thinking how strange an interaction this was. Between the odd question and this beautiful trooper unable to keep her eyes off her cleavage, this was beginning to get interesting.

"Well," started Jane, "in the movie, you had to get your speed up to 88 miles per hour to get back to the future. And tonight you could have actually gotten back there."

"Geez, officer" replied Maura, "I was just trying to get back to my house after a very rough night in the ER."

"ER? Were you in some kind of accident?"

"No, I'm an ER doctor and I just came off a twelve hour shift. Look, Officer, I really do not want a ticket tonight". Then, in her best sultry voice, she added, "Isn't there some other kind of warning you could give me or", and she hesitated here and ran her fingers subtly down the opening in her blouse, "or maybe some other kind of (she paused) punishment"?

"Are you propositioning me, Mam? Because I think that's against the law". Even as the words left her mouth, she felt herself beginning to get aroused. Here was this absolutely gorgeous woman touching the area Jane had been trying not to stare at, and asking this very suggestive question.

"Of course not officer, it's just that, well", she hesitated, "you are so beautiful and haven't been able to stop staring at my breasts, and it's rather arousing" she said then reached down and slid her tight skirt up to the top of her thighs. "I'm just asking whether there isn't some other way we can resolve this."

Jane had stopped breathing. Before she could rationally think about what she was doing, she had leaned onto the car door, and had reached into the woman's blouse, inside her bra and had gently run her hand over Maura's nipple.

With a surprised intake of breath, Maura leaned her head back and sighed. As she arched her back and leaned into Jane's hand she slid her skirt up even further.

Jane continued to massage her nipple and moved her hand over to capture the other one between her fingers.

Maura was beside herself.

"What do you suggest we do about this speeding ticket?" said Jane leaning over to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I'm thinking that perhaps just a little spanking might satisfy your need to teach me a lesson" mumbled Maura.

"Then I suggest we move to the back of the patrol car, it's a little open here."

Jane opened Maura's door and escorted her to the back seat of the patrol car.

Maura immediately unbuttoned her blouse, pulled down her bra and moved into Jane and to kiss her. As the kiss got hotter, Jane's hands resumed their position on Maura's exposed breasts. Then Maura suddenly moved to the opposite side of the seat and slid off her skirt.

"Give me your belt, officer". Jane took off her hat and tossed it into the front seat. Her hair falling on her shoulders turned Maura on even more. She is really gorgeous, Maura thought. Jane released her belt, pulled it through the loops and handed it to her. The first thing Maura did was take the end of the belt and run her tongue over it. Then as Jane tried to contain herself, Maura slid the rough end of the belt over her right, then left nipple and gave each a little spanking with the belt. As if she didn't have Jane's complete attention, she took the end of the belt and rubbed it between her legs.

"Okay", Jane responded, "that's enough, I can't take any more". She reached over and slowly pulled down Maura's panties. Then she grabbed Maura and pulled her onto her lap. Before Maura could even think, Jane mouth was all over her chest. Maura lifted her breasts with her hands and encouraged Jane to take them into her mouth. As Jane began licking and sucking her nipples, Maura was moving her hips and silently begging for Jane's fingers. Jane got the hint. Moving her hand down between Maura's legs she found a soft, unbelievably wet opening waiting for her. It was all she could do to not plunge into her, but she didn't. She began to slowly tease the blonde's clit, rubbing lightly and slowly until Maura was losing her mind. Maura's begging her to go inside was finally rewarded when Jane slowly slid two fingers inside. Maura did the rest. Moving her hips faster and faster she leaned her head back and let out a primal, guttural moan. Then she fell exhausted onto Jane.

"Oh my", breathed Maura, "that may have been the most exciting sex I've ever had".

"There's no question about that" said Jane hardly able to breathe. Let's get you dressed and talk about the fact that while we were resolving your speeding ticket, my shift ended."

"Really", Maura spoke, her mind racing with where they could go and all the other things they could do.

"Why don't you come to my house and have a drink – we can talk about what we should do next".

"Ok", replied Jane. "I have your address. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. And, Maura, please don't speed to get there."

"I promise, officer, but if I do, maybe we can arrange a way to resolve this bad habit of mine".

Jane watched as Maura got back into her car and smiled at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your "favorites" and reviews. Now I understand how people get addicted to writing and feedback. I wrote this chapter because readers asked. Now that I've tried writing with a simple story with no real plot, I want to try to write a "real story". This is the end of this story, hope you like it.**

Jane was feeling the after effects of her encounter with the beautiful Maura Isles.

"I had no idea tonight was going to end like this", she thought. A regular traffic stop had turned into mind-blowing sex with someone about whom she wanted to know more. Right now, however, she was still feeling the heat from the encounter.

On her way to Maura's house she couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful body, the beautiful face the wonderful feeling of holding her in her arms.

Maura arrived at her house first and tried to regain some sense of calm. Having just experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life, she couldn't decide whether this was a one-night, really exciting "thing", or something she wanted to explore. That gorgeous face, the beautiful hands – oh my god her hands. She went into the bathroom to freshen up then came downstairs to see what she had in the house that could pass for food and drink. Settling on beer, cheese and crackers, she prepared a tray and went to answer the doorbell.

Jane stood at the door in her uniform looking as confident and beautiful as she had earlier. All Maura could think was, "this gorgeous cop just had her fingers inside me". She could still feel her.

"Hi", Maura finally managed. "Hi" from Jane as they stood unmoving.

Finally, Maura invited her in. And before Jane could get too far into the house Maura's arms were around her neck and her open mouth was on Jane's mouth. When they finally pulled away, Maura said, "I have some food for us, can I get you something to drink"?

"I'll have a beer, if you have one." "Sure" replied Maura. As she walked into the kitchen, she felt Jane's eyes on her. As she turned with a beer in her hand, Jane was already behind her and wrapped her in her arms.

"I think all I want to do is kiss you right now. I'm afraid you're going to disappear".

"Jane, I know we should be sitting and having a conversation, talking about…"Her mouth was covered by Jane's lips before she could finish. This time neither of them broke the kiss. This was pure, raw, chemistry.

Primal in its nature, their attraction was something neither could stop. They couldn't stop kissing. They couldn't stop touching.

While Jane's hands were all over Maura's chest, her ass, her legs, Maura busied herself unbuttoning Jane's shirt. "I think it's your turn". "Maybe we can make it both our turns" said Jane, "since this time I want to feel all of you against all of me". "Then I think we should move out of the kitchen", replied Maura as she had taken Jane's hand and was leading her upstairs.

"Let me help you get out of those clothes" Maura whispered as she continued to unbutton Jane's shirt. "Ok", said Jane as she reached down to run her hand up Maura's skirt moving slowly between her legs. She let her hand barely brush by the wet piece of Maura's panties.

"Oh my", sighed Maura, "You expect me to keep standing when you do that?" "No, I don't" Jane practically growled. "I expect you to take off the rest of your clothes, and lie down on the bed". "I thought it was my turn" to please you" said Maura as she kissed Jane as deeply as she could". You'll get your chance," replied Jane, "but right now I want to see all of your beautiful body naked and lying on that bed".

Maura decided to get the most out of this as she slowly backed away from Jane and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse. At the same time, Jane got out of her shirt and started to unbuckle her belt and unzip her pants. Maura reached behind her back, unhooked her bra and let her breasts fall free. Jane took a deep breath, "My god, I did want to see those again."

Maura slid her skirt off and then her panties, and looked back seductively as she moved slowly over to the bed while Jane stood watching. Jane took off the rest of her clothes unceremoniously and moved to the bed. She lowered herself onto Maura and kissed her as she moved her hand up her leg, across her stomach and finally to her breasts. Maura couldn't stop her legs from spreading – she wanted Jane inside her.

As Jane kissed down her neck, kissed and slowly licked each breast, Maura couldn't help arching her back trying to get as close as possible. "I want you, pleassse".

Jane slowed down. "I think we still have a little discipline to take care of" Jane said, her voice getting lower. "Come here", she said, as she sat up and pulled Maura face-down across her thighs. I think a little spanking is in order". Maura could only let out a breath and squirm.

Jane rubbed her hand over Maura's ass as the other hand slipped up to roll a nipple between her fingers. "Spread your legs". Jane slapped her hand on Maura's beautiful ass as she continued to roll her nipple in her fingers. Then again. With every sting, Maura moaned more and couldn't help herself from moving. Jane reached between Maura's legs and slid one finger into her as she used her other fingers to massage her clit. "Awwww, please, please, I need your fingers". Jane needed to be inside as she began to pump her fingers deep inside Maura.

Before Jane realized Maura had changed her position, Maura was kneeling on the floor in front of her with her mouth on Jane's wet, hot sex. All Jane could do was lean back and push closer to Maura's mouth. They were both out-of-their minds. Jane was so close – Maura was so close. Jane reached down and lifted Maura up and laid her on her back. When she put her leg between Maura's, they couldn't help but grind on each other as Jane put her tongue deep into Maura's mouth. As they moved together, Jane was first to moan, "Oh, my god, I can't stop". "Don't stop, baby", breathed Maura, "Come for me".

"Ohhh, my, god, Jane screamed. "Oh, Jane, oh Jaaane" was all Maura could manage as they fell satisfied, exhausted and sweating into each other's arms.

There were silent minutes of lovers recovering, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Jane rolled back on top pulling Maura into a deep kiss. Faces just inches apart, tears in Maura's eyes, they stared at each other overcome with satisfaction, and a million questions.

"I've had random sex before" revealed Maura, "but for some reason this doesn't feel like a one-time thing. I really want to know all there is to know about you. I don't want to let you go. Can you please just stay tonight and hold me"?

Jane was not ready to leave. This felt like more than just sex. She wasn't sure exactly what this was, but it was not just a one-time thing. "I want to know about you too, and I don't think I could leave you tonight. Let's just stay together tonight and see where this goes. You are really beautiful and amazing. I'm willing to see what happens next."

Maura kissed Jane again and whispered, "Just give me a minute, I think I have some ideas".

END

Ok, reviews are like crack, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thanks to all of you who took the time to write reviews. Guests, I wish I know who you were so I could send you a PM. I didn't intend to keep writing this, but you asked, so here goes.**

Chapter 3

Jane rolled over and remembered where she was and who she was with. It was not at all in character for Jane to stay with one of her sexual encounters – and she had certainly had a few. Lately she had lost interest in just having sex and moving on. It was time, she thought, to find someone she could love, someone with whom she could have a real relationship, someone who could hold her interest with more than just her body. And this beautiful woman lying next to her might just be the one.

Mind-blowing sex notwithstanding, this was someone who had captured her attention. She was a physician, lived in a beautiful home that she had obviously decorated with subtle sophistication and although there hadn't been a lot of conversation, she had the feeling this was a very intelligent woman.

_If I roll over and kiss her, I am never going to get out of this bed. Maybe I can just slip out of bed and surprise her with breakfast._

As she put her feet on the floor, she felt Maura shift. "Good morning, Jane". "Good morning beautiful". Jane moved toward Maura and kissed her. The blonde rolled toward Jane and pressed her body into Jane's. The kiss got deeper until Jane gently stopped and said, "I was about to go downstairs and make you something to eat". "I think there's something to eat right here", said Maura looking at Jane's lips.

"Wow, how do you do that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, officer". She said pretending as she captured Jane's mouth again.

"I mean get me so hot by doing so little. But, as tempting as you are, I need to brush my teeth, visit the bathroom and make both of us something to eat – like real food."

"Killjoy, I guess all those things sound like good ideas. You can go first".

While Jane was in the bathroom, Maura laid back and reflected on the night – the instant attraction – the unbelievably sexy, beautiful, woman who had stayed the night and was now offering to make her breakfast. _What do I want from this? I want to get to know this woman. I want more from this. I don't want this to end._

When Jane emerged from the bathroom, Maura kissed her, then took her place. "There's coffee in the cupboard above the sink and there's food in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

Jane went straight to the coffee. Then she tried to find what could pass as a coffee maker. _Well, this is interesting, some sort of space ship acting as a coffee maker_. _Okay, I'm a relatively smart person, I can figure this out._

Fifteen minutes later, Jane decided she didn't want to blow up Maura's kitchen, so she gave up on the coffee and started on breakfast. Maura came up behind her as she was putting together an omelet and put her arms around Jane's waist.

"I think you cheated and took a shower", Jane said, as she turned to see Maura standing behind her wearing a man's shirt open to the waist and bikini underwear. "Well, yes, I did" sliding her hands up around Jane's neck. Talking as she kissed her, "I thought I would feel better and I thought you might enjoy me more if I didn't smell like I'd engaged in fabulous sex all night".

"Umm, I think you were beautiful when you woke up this morning, and I think you're beautiful now," she replied as she returned the kiss. "How about you make us some coffee and I'll run up and shower then I'll finish this omelet when I get back.

Sounds fair

Maura made coffee and finished the omelet prep waiting for Jane to return.

Jane came into the kitchen in the pants she had on the night before and a thin tank-top. It was all Maura could do to keep her hands to herself.

"Hi"

"Hi, wow, you look sexy in just about anything. Ok, how about some coffee, toast and this omelet?"

Jane finished cooking the omelet, then they grabbed their plates and cups moved to the dining room.

"Okay, first things first. Are you not working today?" Jane asked.

"I've been working double shifts so I could finally have a weekend off". "How about you?"

"This is my regular day off. Would you like to spend the day doing something – like regular people?"

"Ha, laughed Maura, "that sounds lovely. What did you have in mind?"

Well, first I have to go to my house and change clothes. Then I think we should drive out to the country and spend the day enjoying the beautiful weather – maybe a picnic.

Sounds great. You go home, change and come back and by that time I'll have a basket and blankets and wine.

Jane leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

Maura leaned back and put her hand to her chest. "Jane, I don't know when I've enjoyed anyone's company more. I can't wait to know everything there is to know about you."

Jane took the dishes into the kitchen and was rinsing them in the sink. When she turned around Maura was leaning against the counter unbuttoning the last few buttons on her shirt and looking at Jane with and incredibly sexy look on her face. A look that said, _maybe you don't have to leave just yet._

Jane dried her hands and walked over to Maura then lifted her onto the counter. She gently pushed her back until she was leaning on her elbows. Maura was already on fire – she woke up on fire. Jane wasted no time pulling her underwear to the side and putting her mouth between her beautiful legs. It took no time at all for Maura to begin moving against Jane's mouth and calling her name.

"I didn't realize breakfast had dessert", Jane said while Maura was still trying to catch her breath.

If you don't leave now, said Maura, dessert is going to have dessert.

**Okay, you guys, I'm still trying to figure out a plot line. This is new to me, but I'm working on it. Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Speeding Ticket

**Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites. Since this is my first story, it's very encouraging. Any reviews are welcome and helpful.**

Jane rushed home to change and get ready for a day with Maura. _It's really great how exciting life could be when there's someone you can't wait to see, to talk with, and to kiss._

She threw on a pair of comfortable jeans, a tank top and a light jacket. Fall was threatening so you really couldn't be sure how chilly it would get later in the day. She went into the kitchen of her little apartment to find her laptop so she could check the weather.

"Well, that's good news", she said out loud. Today is going to be dry and sunny and about 70 degrees. That means we can take the bike. Jane's treat to herself when she finished her training was a beautiful Harley Street 750. She loved that bike and decided it would make the day even more special.

Maura was packing the basket and finishing her agonizing what-am-I-going-to-wear ritual when she heard a motorcycle pull into her driveway. Rushing to the front window, she saw something she wanted to see every day. A beautiful Jane Rizzoli getting off a motorcycle, taking off her helmet, and shaking her hair loose.

"Oh my god, we're going on a motorcycle". That means a change of clothes.

She ran to the front door to let Jane in. "Jane, I didn't know we were going on a bike today, now I have to change clothes".

"Come here, beautiful" Jane growled as she lifted Maura in her arms and kissed her.

"Wow, that's quite the greeting. Let me just go and change. I'll be right down, and, no, you can't come with me or we won't have a day in the country."

"Okay, but hurry. I'd like to get on the road in the next ten minutes".

"Why don't you take the basket and pack it on the bike, and I'll meet you out front".

"Sounds like a plan".

Jane figured out a way to bungee cord the basket on the back of the bike and leave plenty of room for Maura.

"Ok, let's go. Here's your helmet. We have these little microphones in here so we can talk to each other."

Jane helped Maura onto the back of the bike. "Have you ridden on one of these?"

"Yes, I have and I loved it. Maura thought about telling Jane all she knew about motorcycles, especially Harleys, but decided she'd wait until she got to know her better before she started spouting her often criticized random facts.

Okay, hang on. Maura reached around Jane's waist and squeezed her. "And no funny business while I'm driving", Jane warned.

"I don't know If I can keep my hands off of you, so wherever we're going, I hope it's not too far".

Maura snuggled into Jane's back and felt safe and comfortable.

Twenty minutes later Jane took a country road then turned off onto a path that went into a beautiful wooded area.

"Wow, this is so beautiful, Jane, how did you find this?"

"When I got this bike, I would take off on a Saturday morning by myself and just ride. I found this by accident. But, I think it's really beautiful".

They took off their helmets, but before Jane could dismount, Maura had slid her hands onto Jane's thighs. Then slowly, she moved her hands to the inside of her thighs. Jane couldn't move. As Maura moved her hands between her lover's legs, Jane leaned back and sighed. Maura reached one of her hands under Jane's jacket and tank and began massaging her breasts.

"I really can't keep my hands off you" Maura whispered in Jane's ear. Jane couldn't help moving her hips and leaning back. Maura began kissing Jane's neck while her hands kept touching Jane between her legs.

Jane got off the bike, and sat back down on the seat facing Maura. She cupped Maura's ass and kissed her deeply – her tongue going as deep into Maura's mouth as she could get it.

As they were both feeling and squeezing each other's breasts, Jane unbuttoned Maura's jeans, then pulled down the zipper. She reached behind her and pulled her jeans and panties down to her thighs.

Maura was exposed and she moaned at the feel of the leather seat. Jane pulled her as close as she could then reached between Maura's legs and began sliding her fingers slowly in her folds. "Oh, Jane".

'What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want". Maura was panting and throwing her head back. "I need you inside me".

"My fingers are right there, baby. All you have to do is keep moving until you get them inside you." Maura couldn't help moving, reaching for Jane's fingers. Harder and harder she tried until she finally leaned back a little and Jane entered her hard and fast.

"Oh...oh, my god, Jane, please don't stop. Oh, oh, oh my god, I'm coming Jane, please".

Maura threw her hands around Jane's neck and buried her face in Jane's shoulder.

"You always please me, and I don't get to please you".

"Why don't we lay out the blanket and I'll give you that chance".

They found a soft grassy spot and spread out the blanket. Jane was on her back when Maura pulled off her jeans and boy shorts. She began kissing and licking the inside of Jane's thighs until her mouth got to Jane's dripping sex. Maura reached down and spread Jane's lips with her fingers so she could expose the area she was craving. With a slow tenderness that was driving Jane out of her mind, Maura began to massage her clit with her flattened tongue.

Jane began bucking her hips and moaning. Maura reached up and squeezed Jane's nipples. That was all Jane needed to send her over the edge. "Maura, oh my god, I can't stop".

"Don't stop, baby, don't stop."

Maura crawled up to lay in Jane's arms. They were silent for minutes until Jane said, "I…have….never….."

"I know, said Maura softly, I know".

"Making love to you is all I think about" said Jane.

"Jane, I want more than just sex with you. I want to know who you are, what you believe in, what makes you 'Jane'."

"I want the same with you Maura. So why don't we get that food out of the basket and have a conversation."

"Well", replied Maura, "ok, let's eat while you tell me everything there is to know. I want to know about your family, your thoughts, your politics, everything.

"Okay, said Jane, but, you are so beautiful it's hard for me to think when you're sitting in front of me."

"I feel the same way, but I really want to know everything about you so I promise to keep my hands to myself".


	5. Chapter 5

**I so appreciate all the follows and favorites and reviews. And yes, my mistake, you do have to go 88 (not 84) mph to get back to the future. Sorry. Another reviewer said any self-respecting cop would never do what Jane did in Chapter 1. Yep, probably right, and I didn't mean to offend any cops out there. I stretched that a little. This chapter is different because they are making a concerted effort to get to know each other. Hope you like it.**

**Reviews are really great if you have time.**

It was getting late when they decided to gather their things and head back home.

Jane spoke through the in-helmet microphone. "Instead of going to your house, do you think we could go to my place"?

"I would love to see your place, Jane".

They pulled into the parking spot outside of Jane's apartment, took off their helmets and got off the bike.

Jane reached for Maura's hand and led her into the apartment building.

Opening the door, Jane turned to Maura. "Well, here it is in all its glory. You can see that it's certainly not the classy, beautiful place yours is, but it's me."

"Oh, Jane, anything that's yours is beautiful because it's yours".

"How 'bout I give you the tour".

"Ok".

"This is the kitchen, and, yes, I do cook"

Really, what's your specialty?

"Italian of course"

"Umm, I could eat Italian all day"

Jane kissed Maura softly, and smiled. "Don't start."

Moving to the living room, Maura noticed the pictures on the wall. "Tell me about these."

"This is my mom and dad, and these two here are my brothers, Tommy and Frankie. Tommy's married and has the most beautiful little boy, and Frankie is a police officer."

"Runs in the family, I see. Why are two of you in law enforcement? I mean, what would cause two children in one family to pick that profession?"

"We were raised to do the right thing, to defend the underdog, and to protect the weak, blah, blah. My dad's brothers are both cops in New York and my grandfather on my mother's side was with the BPD. We idolized them. When we were kids, aside from playing sports, we always played cops and robbers".

"What about Tommy? What did he decide to do?"

"Tommy decided to be on the other side of the law for a while. I think it was very hard for him to compete with me and Frankie, so to have his own identity, he ran with a rough crowd and followed them into some trouble. He actually spent 6 months in lockup. He's struggled, but since his son was born, he's gotten a job in construction, he's married, and I think he's doing much better."

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry. That must have been hard on you and Frankie and your mom and dad.

"It was. But, it's ok now, really. Sometimes, I think it was just as hard on them finding out that their precious daughter liked women."

"How'd they find out?"

I was a junior in high school, and I'd gone away to a softball camp. My girlfriend at the time had written me a letter every day. When I came home, being the slob that I was, I left them out on my bed. My Ma was cleaning my room, saw them, and read one of them. Of course I threw a giant Italian fit because she had invaded my privacy, but, being the really traditional mother that she is, she didn't think I had any privacy. Plus, she was already in the middle of her own fit, so she wasn't even hearing me. We went through the what-did-I- do wrong, hysterical, crying part, the I-wanted-grandchildren part, and finally, the I-love-you-no-matter-what part. Which is where we are now."

Maura put her hands on Jane's face. "I think I have to kiss you right now, because I wasn't there to kiss you then".

It was a soft, tender kiss that ended with them staring into each other's eyes. Finally Maura broke the spell.

"While you were playing cops and robbers, I was playing doctor, but only with my dolls. There weren't any children my age in our neighborhood so I didn't really have anyone to play with. When I did get to school, the other kids made fun of me. And because I spent so much time alone, I really didn't relate well. That issue has followed me much of my life. That and the fact that I was adopted, which I know shouldn't be an issue at all, but my parents are rather cold and I've always wondered if they would have been more affectionate if I was really theirs."

"Oh, Maura, come here, baby. I think you're going to find all the affection you can handle right here. What you told me just makes me want to hold you and protect you and have you never feel like that again."

"Jane, you don't know me yet. I can be cold when I'm engrossed in some medical case; I can be obnoxious when I spout off a million facts nobody wants to hear, I can…."

That's as far as she got before Jane kissed her.

"Maura, I'll admit, I am not the most patient person; I can be loud and crude; I can be overly affected by something I see at work and have it put me in a sad place. I want to be around you long enough for both of us to know all of those things about each other. And I hope that the real Jane doesn't scare you off or bore you or embarrass you."

'Oh, Jane, I feel so close to you already. I feel protected and safe and willing to try this – whatever this turns out to be".

"Me too, Maur".

Jane pulled Maura in for an intense, kiss. After more kissing, they both realized how late it was.

"What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"I start at 8, and I'm working twelve hour shifts again, and unless there is some crisis, I finish on Thursday night and have Friday and Saturday off next weekend."

"I don't go in until three, and I finish at midnight. I'm off next Saturday and Sunday."

"I should take you home, Jane paused, unless you want to stay here tonight."

"There is nothing I would love more, but I'd feel too rushed in the morning. But, you could stay at my house since you don't have to get up early – or does that already sound too needy?"

"Let me pack an overnight bag and my uniform and we can go to your house. And Maura, I don't want to leave you either".

"Oh, and let me grab something to sleep in."

"Jane, seriously, you're not going to need anything to sleep in – except my arms".


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing with Jane and Maura in their regular lives with a little excitement in this chapter.

As usual, thanks for reviews and follows.

Maura awoke when her alarm sounded wishing she could stay in bed. She was still tired, and she had Jane in her bed and that made it even harder. They would take a break from each other this week, which was probably a good thing. No sense reinforcing the lesbian stereotype – the one about the moving van.

She rolled over and looked at the amazing woman next to her. She was strong, sexy, a great lover, and something Maura had not expected, she was vulnerable. You could see it in her eyes when she talked about Tommy or his son. You could hear it in her voice when she talked about things at work that made her sad. She was a very interesting woman.

Maura went in and took a shower. When she opened the bathroom door, she gasped, there was Jane standing outside the door in the T-shirt and shorts Maura had given her to sleep in. They had agreed once they got to the house that sleeping naked in each other's arms would be detrimental to Maura's workday.

"Oh, my god, Jane, you scared the hell out of me".

"I'm sorry, but I felt you get up and I wanted to make you coffee and something to eat before you left".

"Aren't you the one?"

"Well, it's not much, but since I won't be seeing you until Friday, I wanted to spend some time with you this morning".

"That's so sweet. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs".

Jane kissed her and left to finish breakfast.

She heard her before she saw her. Dressed in a blue dress the defied description and killer heels, Maura came into the kitchen and immediately gave Jane a sweltering kiss.

"You do want to get to work this morning, right?"

Maura just chuckled.

Jane put Maura's plate in front of her and began telling her about her plans for the day.

"Well, first, I don't know why I brought my uniform here, because I have all day before I have to get to work. I think I was exhausted last night and didn't think. So I'm going to go home, go for a run, get cleaned up, run some errands and visit my mom. Then, off to work"

"And, I think, Maura replied, that I am going to come home and crash. I also had a very exhausting weekend with a gorgeous woman who kept me up until all hours making passionate love to me".

Jane smiled. "Really, you think I'm gorgeous"?

"Jane, do you really think I was just trying to get out of a speeding ticket when I seduced you? When I saw you walking up to my car, all I could think was, wow, she is beautiful".

"And when I looked down at you and asked for you license, I thought I might have trouble breathing."

"Well, I hope eventually, there will be more for us to find attractive in each other than our looks and all this chemistry. So tell me, when are we going to see each other?"

"I work until late Friday, so would it be okay if I met you after my shift at eleven?"

"I have Friday off so I can take care of things I have to do, rest up and be waiting for you".

Maura gave Jane an extra key and the alarm combination so she could lock up when she left. _I guess I can trust a cop, right?_

They made sure they had each other's phone numbers then kissed goodbye. Jane watched Maura go to her car thinking about the wonderful time they had had these two days – it felt like they had known each other so much longer.

Maura's first hour back at the ER was hectic as usual. There was an overturned seniors' bus, a kid with scissors stuck in his head, compliments of his younger sister, and one heart attack.

_Well_, thought Maura, _at least I have enough to keep my attention so I don't walk around here looking like a lovesick teenager._

Jane had finished her chores, dropped in to see her mom, and showed up for work on time.

"Rizzoli, wipe that smile off your face and pay attention." She knew her captain, Korsak, liked her so she wasn't offended. She straightened up and looked serious for her pre-shift briefing.

"We think we have something going down tonight. The drug runners the DEA have been watching are planning to move a lot of product, and they're pretty sure it's tonight. We believe they're moving it from the harbor. The Feds are going to try to stop them before they get on any interstates, but they want us there as backup, and in case this turns into some kind of high speed chase. I want everyone prepared and with jackets. You'll be on regular duty until I call you and tell you where they want us. Instead of being alone tonight, I want you to partner up – two to a car. Any questions?" A resounding "no, sir" filled the room.

"Alright, and please be careful."

"Hey, Frost, how about you and me?" "Sounds good to me, Rizzoli". "Let's take your car, mine's a piece of shit." "Okay", answered Jane, "Let's go".

It was ten o'clock when Korsak's call came. "I want all units on Northern Ave. between Seaport and Gate. We've got two white panel trucks on the move."

Jane and Frost were ready when the call came and were the closest to the site.

"Ok, Jane, this is us, let's go".

Starting down Northern, they could see red flashing lights ahead. They could also hear gunfire. Obviously, the feds had spotted the trucks and had set up a roadblock. The drug dealers had abandoned the vehicles and were hiding among the warehouses.

Jane and Frost pulled up a careful distance away, drew their guns and were making their way to the scene. Jane saw movement to her left. There was a man with a gun running between two buildings.

"Frost, over there". She pointed and started running toward the gunman. Before she could take cover, she felt a burning pain in her leg.

"Jane, you've been shot". Frost yelled as he dragged her behind a car.

While Frost was returning fire, the DEA agents came had responded and had engaged in the battle. Within minutes, the perp who shot Jane was down and the others were being cuffed.

"I need a bus over here", Frost was screaming.

"We have one on the way" answered the agent.

"Damn, this hurts". "Just hang on, Jane, the EMTs are here. You're lucky he got your leg and not your face".

Sirens blaring, the ambulance pulled into the ER bay with Frost pulling in behind them. Jane was rushed into the ER.

"What do we have", said the ER doctor. "GS through and through. She's losing some blood, but I think she's going to be ok".

Maura was pulling on her gloves when she saw who was lying on the stretcher. That's when someone noticed that the usually calm, tough Dr. Isles had fainted.

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the favorites, reviews and tips.**

Someone was putting something under her nose. _Oh, my god, I think I went vasovagal. _As she came to, Maura realized what had just happened. "Are you alright, Dr. Isles?" "Yes", Maura said to the nurse. "That police officer is a friend of mine and I was shocked to see her lying on the gurney". As the nurse was helping her up, Maura asked, "Where did they take her?"

"I think they rushed her up to surgery".

"Ok, thanks, can you page me if you need me down here?"

Jane was sedated in the prep area and hadn't yet been wheeled into surgery. Maura entered the area and looked around until she found her.

"Jane, Jane are you awake?" Jane could only mumble.

"Okay, I just want you to know I'm here, and I'll be here when you wake up. It's going to be okay, honey, you're going to be fine."

The OR nurses came to take Jane into surgery and Maura stood watching_. I know she's going to be okay, but what if something more serious had happened? I'm starting to have feelings for this woman. I want time to find out where this might go._

Jane was in surgery for two hours, then in recovery for another hour. Maura had been running in the ER since she got back. Finally, things had slowed down and Maura was able to go into the staff computer to find where they had taken Jane.

She walked into the room to find an older woman standing next to the bed holding Jane's hand.

"Good evening."

"Oh, hello. I'm Jane's mother, Angela."

"I'm Dr. Isles, a, um, a friend of Jane's."

"How's my baby doing? Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not actually Jane's doctor, but my understanding is that this was not a complicated surgery, and everything went well."

"Thank God. How do you know my Janie?"

_Now there's a question. Let's see, we met when she pulled me over to give me a speeding ticket and we've been sleeping together ever since. Nope, don't think so!_

Just then, Jane made a noise as if trying to wake up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Maura.

"A little groggy, and my leg hurts, but, really happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too. And I'm glad it was only a leg wound."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Angela persisted.

"It's a long story, Ma, and I'm sure Dr. Isles has a lot to do."

"I'm just on a short break, and wanted to check in with you. I understand you're going to be kept here for at least 3 days to make sure you don't develop any kind of infection. I'll be up to see you later, if that's okay. It was very nice meeting you Mrs. Rizzoli."

After Maura had left, Angela started. "Jane, who was she, and why haven't I met her before?"

"Ma, I just met her myself this week so there's hardly been time to introduce her to the family."

"Is she your girlfriend, Janie?"

"I just met her, Ma, really."

"Well, of all the women I've seen you with, if you're going to be gay, I think she's a catch. Okay, baby, I'm going home to make dinner. How about I bring you something tomorrow for lunch?"

"That would be great, Ma, thanks."

It was late when Angela left and Jane fell asleep still tired from surgery and pain meds. It was close to midnight when Maura finally made it back upstairs to peek in on Jane.

She sat next to the bed watching Jane sleep. _It would be so easy to fall completely in love with you. You're brave, kind, complicated, and so beautiful. _

Jane stirred and opened her eyes. Looking at Maura, she whispered, "Are you an angel?" "Well, if I am, I think God might be a little upset with me for how I've acted this week".

Jane laughed. "I fainted, Jane, when I saw you on the gurney".

"What do you think that means?"

"I think it means that I was shocked, that I was overwhelmed, that I was upset and worried".

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you worry. You know this is what I do for a living, and if we continue to see each other, this may happen again".

"I'm aware of what you do, Jane, and I've thought about it all night. It would be hard to worry about you when you leave for work in the morning knowing something terrible could happen to you".

"Maura, I know this is a bad time to ask, but I was wondering whether you would consider dating me, well, exclusively?"

"Jane, since I met you, I haven't thought about anything else. And, when you get out of here in 3 days, I want you to stay with me so I can take care of you".

"Maura, I think that might be too much. I can be a really cranky person when I'm recovering, and it might be kind of embarrassing if I can't get around, or get in and out of the tub, or…"

"I might as well find out now what the worst looks like, because all I've seen so far has been the best. I think we've been intimate enough that taking care of you is not going to embarrass either of us".

"You would be very easy to fall in love with, Jane. I want to know even more that I already know".

_I think I'm already in love. "_Ok, but just so you know, my mother is going to hit the roof".

"If I'm not intimidated by you, Officer Rizzoli, then I think I can handle your mother".

_We'll see. _"Okay, then, I'll stay with you".

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning".

Maura bent over Jane to give Jane a kiss. I wasn't a peck on the lips, it was a lingering, soft, open-mouth kiss. When their lips met, both of them felt something special.

Maura ran her hands through Jane's hair and said, "good night, sweetie, see you as soon as I can get up here tomorrow".

As Jane watched Maura leave, all she could think was, "Yep, already falling".


	8. Chapter 8

Jane slept well that night, probably better than she had in a long time. Her leg hurt, but the nurse had just been in and had given her some pain medication so she figured she could stand it for a few minutes it would take for the meds to kick in.

The door opened slowly and Jane watched as Maura appeared. Smiles on both their faces, each said good morning. Maura walked over to the bed and leaned down to give Jane a kiss.

"I probably taste like sh…terrible"

"I couldn't wait to do that this morning, so if it's bad, I haven't noticed. I can't wait to take you home – I mean to my house".

"I can't wait to get out of here and go to your house. Although, Maura, are you really sure about this"?

"Couldn't be surer. I've traded some vacation time, so I'm actually going to be home with you for a couple of days. And, Jane, please stop worrying about this. I am excited to be able to see you every day and take care of you".

"Okay, will I be in this immobilizer when I leave, or can I ditch this thing".

"It's just there for you now so you don't open your stitches, but you're going to have to be careful".

"How careful"?

"Well, let's just say that we will want to be careful that you don't overuse that leg. And if what you're asking is can we be intimate, the answer is…we'll figure it out".

"I want you right now, Maura".

Maura leaned down to kiss Jane. "I know, honey, I want you too. I haven't stopped wanting you since I met you".

'I want more than just sex with you though. You know that, right"?

"I feel the same way, Jane. When I saw you lying on that gurney, I swear, my heart stopped. I know that we are in the beginning phase of a relationship – all desire and passion, and I know that I want it to mature into something sustainable and real".

"Me too".

As Maura leaned in for another kiss, Angela burst through the door.

"Oops, sorry girls, didn't mean to interrupt".

"That's perfectly okay, Angela, I was just leaving".

"I hope it's not because I just got here. I wanted to see my girl this morning before I went to work".

"Hi, Ma, no you're fine. Maura's going to work, and my pain meds are kicking in so it's all good".

Maura walked back to the bed and leaned down to give Jane a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be up later" she said as she was moving Jane's hair away from her face. Maura left to go back to work.

"Janie, don't try to tell me she's not your girlfriend, because that beauty really cares about you. I've never seen anyone get away with being so gentle with you – except, maybe me when you were little".

"Okay, so yes, Maura and I have been seeing each other. But really it's only been a few days. And honestly, Ma, if I ever wanted to think seriously about someone, it would definitely be her".

"Thank you, Janie, for being honest with me. I know it took me a while to get used to this idea, but seeing the two of you together today actually helped me understand even better. There was something so tender about the way you looked at each other. I don't know when you've looked so soft".

"Ma, don't start".

"Okay, honey. I brought some gnocchi for your lunch, if you're allowed to have it, and I gave the nurses some cannoli".

'Is there cannoli in there for me too"?

"Yes, of course, you big baby. And there's even enough to share with your girlfriend".

"Ma…"

"Goodbye, sweetie, I'm going to work. By the way, when am I coming to get you and take you home? I was thinking…"

"Ma, about that. I'm going to go to Maura's. She can watch my leg for infection. I mean, after all, she is a doctor, and…"

"Jane, that's fine with me"

"What"?

"If you have someone who can take care of you, I can go to work and not worry about you. I'm happy with that. You may still be my little girl, but knowing that there's someone who cares about you and wants to take care of you, makes me happy. I love you, baby". Angel said as she kissed Jane's cheek.

"Love you too, Ma, and thanks".

Maura came in after lunch when things had slowed down in the ER.

"Hi, beautiful", Maura said as she leaned in to kiss Jane fully on the mouth.

"I need to get out of here. I need to make love to you. Just having you near me drives me crazy".

"Okay, I'm going to talk to the doctor in charge of your care to see if we can't get you home".

"Maura, I think I'm…" _in love with you_.

"What, Jane, are you in pain"?

"No, it's nothing".

"I'm going to go find the doctor so we can get you home tomorrow".

"My mother is actually okay with you taking me to your house".

"She can see how much I care for you, and she knows I'll take good care of you".

"That's what she said".

The next morning, Jane's doctor came in to check out her leg and gave her the release papers to sign.

Maura was right behind him carrying Jane's clothes.

"I took the liberty of getting you a pair of jeans because I didn't think you wanted to put on the pants you were shot in. And, I got you this sweatshirt because I thought you'd be more comfortable. I hope these are okay".

"That was really sweet of you. Yeah, those are great".

As Jane was dressing, Angela was walking in the door.

"Good morning, girls. Since I really don't know you, Maura, I was wondering if I could follow you to your house. I just need to see where my Janie will be staying".

"Maaaa, really"!

"That's fine, Angela. You can take Jane down in the wheelchair and I'll go get the car. Then will meet you at the parking lot entrance".

Angela followed Maura and Jane to Maura's house. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, Maura, this is really beautiful, how long have you lived here"?

"I've been here 2 years, since I graduated and completed my residency".

As Angela was investigating everything in the living room, Maura asked Jane where she'd be more comfortable. Jane decided she's like the couch for now.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Angela"?

"No thank you, doll, I have to be going".

"Ma, she's Dr. Doll to you".

"Honestly, Jane, said Maura laughing, it's really okay".

She showed Angela out, locked the door and came back to sit on the couch with Jane. She leaned into Jane and whispered, "Now, how about we catch up on some sorely missed affection".

"Come here, beautiful, Jane said as she pulled Maura closer".

"That's Dr. Beautiful to you, replied Maura as she slid her tongue into Jane's mouth".


	9. Chapter 9

**I do appreciate the reviews so much. This chapter isn't very long, but they've been away from each other for a couple of days and they have some time to make up.**

Jane shifted on the couch so she was facing Maura, leaned in slowly and kissed her. The kiss was delicate and soft and Maura responded in kind. The kiss said so many things they hadn't said out loud. I feel close to you, I feel something for you, I want you in my life. It was a different kind of kiss than they had experienced with each other up until now.

Jane shifted a little so she could place her hand on the side of her lover's breast. Then both of them reached into each other's mouths with their tongues. Tongue moving in Maura's mouth, Jane ran her thumb over Maura's breast. Moaning, Maura reached over and began doing the same to Jane's.

The kiss began to get harder. Jane opened her mouth a little more and increased the pace of her massage. Maura shifted, rolling her hips toward Jane. Jane's hand moved to the buttons on her girlfriend's blouse. She took each one slowly and between unbuttoning, she ran the back of her hand on the skin between Maura's breasts.

Maura's breath caught as she reached under Jane's shirt and pulled down her bra so she could feel her skin.

"Do you think we should go upstairs"? said Jane in a low whispering voice.

"No, I think we should stay right here until we drive each other mad".

"I'm already pretty hot".

"Patience, Jane".

Maura continued to run her hand lightly over Jane's nipples while Jane finished unbuttoning and reached behind Maura's back to unhook her bra. When her hand came back around she took all of Maura's breast in her hand and began to massage it with her thumb just lightly touching her erect nipple.

Maura began moving her hips driving Jane out of her mind.

Jane reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Maura's jeans. But instead of reaching in like Maura had anticipated, she brought her hand back up and began touching Maura's breasts just a little harder.

"Oh, god, Jane".

Maura, driven by her growing desire, began moving her hand faster across Jane's chest, squeezing harder. Jane began to moan and move her hips.

Maura took her hands away from Jane's breasts and slid her own jeans and her bikinis down to her knees. Then she reached over and unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's pants. Jane reached down and finished the job, sliding her pants and boy shorts down to mirror Maura's.

"I can't really spread my legs that much with these pants here".

"That's okay, said Jane, I can still get to you the way you are".

"Oh, Jane, please touch me".

"I will, I promise".

Then she captured Maura's mouth again forcing her tongue as deeply as she could.

'Fuck me, Jane".

Hearing Maura ask, got Jane even hotter.

Finally, they both moved their hands down to touch each other's wetness. They both began moving to reach for more.

Jane spread Maura's full lips and lightly touched her where she knew it would drive her out of her mind. Maura did the same.

Fingers began moving faster. Unable to stop herself, Jane slid two fingers into Maura's hot, dripping insides. Maura threw her head back and opened her mouth. Jane rolled over just a little to recapture her mouth and move her tongue to match the rhythm of her fingers.

Maura reached up and pinched Jane's nipples hard.

"Oh, god, Maura, I need you inside me".

"Me too, baby".

They began moving their fingers inside each other harder and faster as hips moved to get more.

Finally, panting and moaning, each reached a powerful orgasm and moved into each other's arms.

Maura leaned back on the couch. "It's going to take me a minute to recover from that".

"I'll give you a minute, but I want you in my mouth as soon as possible".

Maura was not yet recovered, but having Jane's mouth on her was too much to pass up. She stood up and slowly slid her pants all the way off. Then she laid down on the couch with her head on the arm, spread her legs, reached down to spread her lips, and gave Jane a look that said, here, come and get this.

"You are going to kill me", Jane said as she moved her body to position herself between Maura's legs.

After Jane had completely satisfied Maura, they fell exhausted, body to body and slept for the next hour.

Maura awoke first and kissed Jane lightly on her cheek. That woke Jane up.

"How about I make us something to eat…I mean real food"?

"That sounds great," said Jane. "Then, I think I want to change into sweats and just relax".

"Sounds wonderful. I'm going to make us a homemade pizza".

"So, we're eating Italian?"

"Yes, and in a little while, I will definitely be eating Italian".

Jane could only laugh and think about how comfortable, satisfied and falling in love she was.

**Hope you have time to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love the reviews, Thanks so much.**

Maura went into the kitchen and began to make the pizza.

"Jane, what do you like on your pizza"?

"Anchovies".

"I didn't think there was another person in the world besides me who liked anchovies. I have the best anchovies from a little seaside village in Italy. You're going to love this. How does your leg feel"?

"It still hurts some. I hate taking pain medication though, so I'm just going to suck it up and get through this".

"You know, Jane, you'd be much better off just taking the meds and giving your body a chance to heal".

"I know, but, I want to spend every minute I can with you, and, if I take something, I'll get all groggy and fall asleep".

Maura put the pizza in the oven and went back to the living room to sit on the couch with Jane.

"Honey, we are going to be spending a lot of time together. So why don't I get you a glass of water and you take one of those pills"?

"Okay, how about after dinner. In the meantime, I'm going to go get changed into sweats so I can really relax".

"Sounds good, the pizza will be ready in twenty minutes".

While Jane went to change, Maura brought a little pizza stand, some plates, napkins and utensils to the living room so they could eat on the couch. She got each of them a bottle of water. She saw Jane come back to the living room looking relaxed.

"Maur, I would really like a beer".

"I know you would, sweetie, but you're going to be taking your pain meds after we eat so…"

"That will be after I eat, so probably 1 beer wouldn't kill me".

Maura considered Jane's request, then replied, "Okay, Jane, but just one".

"Thank you".

"So, you've got six weeks off, what are you going to do with all that time"?

"Well, actually, in 4 weeks, I can go to headquarters and do some desk work, so it won't be so bad".

"That bell was the oven. Let me go get the pizza".

Maura came back with a delicious looking pie and cut each of them a slice.

"This pizza is okay, isn't it"?

"Oh, my god, Maura, it's actually great. Where did you learn to make pizza like this"?

"I spent a summer in Naples, when my dad was teaching there, and I studied under a pizziola. She was great".

"Ahem, great? Did you sleep with her, or just learn to make pizza"?

"Jaaane, contrary to how we met, I do not just sleep with women I've just met. You were the product of a late, tired, low resistance night, and the fact that I was wowed by your beauty".

"Oh, really, come on Maura. There are millions of women prettier than I am".

"You know, Jane, I've traveled around the world, been to Paris fashion week, vacationed on the Riviera, and seen thousands of beautiful women. And you, my little state trooper, are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She leaned over to give Jane a peck on the lips".

"Anything I have to say about your beauty is going to sound stupid compared to that, but Maura, I feel the same way about you. And speaking of feelings, I've got these feelings for you that feel deeper that someone I've just met, and as cliché as this is going to sound, I really don't know when I've ever felt like this so fast".

"I know, it's odd. There have been women in my life that I've known longer than I've known you, and yet, there is something that happens to me, a feeling in here", she said putting her hand over her heart, "that I've never felt. It's exhilarating and a little scary all at the same time".

"Why scary"?

"For all the reasons that there have been novels written, and songs sung about broken hearts, I guess. What if we fall completely in love, then you look at me one day and think, boy, this is a mistake".

"And, Maura, you could say the same thing. But so could every other single person who has ever allowed themselves to fall, to get married, and to plan her life with someone".

"I would like to meet the rest of your family and have you meet mine. I would like to go on a vacation with you, and wake up with you every morning. I want to take care of you when you're sick and have you come home to me every night".

"And I want to take you to the cape on the bike, and cook dinner for you when you work late, and make love to you in the middle of the afternoon".

"Good, now that that's settled, how about you take your pain meds and I clean up the kitchen. Then I'll put on a movie and you can fall asleep on the couch with your head on my lap"?

"How about you come here and kiss me first".

Maura's hands were on either side of Jane's face as they continued to look at each other after the kiss.

"Maura, I am falling in love with you, and I don't seem to be willing to do anything to make it stop".

"I know, baby, me too".

**Maybe one more chapter. This felt really schmaltzy to me, but they're just falling in love and we all know how schmaltzy that can be.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter and short. Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement. It was a fun trip.**

They had spent every minute they could spend together during the six weeks of Jane's recovery. She was finally cleared for work and spent the last two weeks on desk duty preparing to reenter her previous role as a highway trooper. Finally, she was back on the road, and Maura was back on her double shift.

Leaving the hospital at eleven, Maura was tired but still excited to see Jane who would be finishing her shift in about an hour. She put the top down on the convertible and got on the road. She had been driving for fifteen minutes when see realized there was a car behind her with flashing red lights.

As she pulled over, she was more than pleased to see a familiar trooper walking up to the side of her car.

"License and registration, please, ma'am".

Maura smiled as she reached for her purse and retrieved the documents.

"I'm sorry, officer, was I doing something wrong"?

"Well, Ms. Isles, I believe you were going 12 miles an hour over the speed limit". _Not to mention the fact that you were driving while beautiful._

"I'm sorry, officer, I didn't realize how fast I was going. I was thinking about getting home. I have a very important date with a very beautiful woman. Do you think you could let me go just this one time"?

"Actually, ma'am, I'm going to have to cuff you and put you in the back of my cruiser".

"Ohh, my, well, I guess I will have to do what you say". Maura offered her wrists to the trooper who proceeded to cuff her and open her car door.

Maura got out of the car and followed her officer to the back seat. Jane got in behind her.

Jane put her arm around the doctor, pulled her close, and began to kiss her. At the same time she slowly reached up and began touching her.

Suddenly, she stopped and reached down to take off the cuffs.

"As much as I love this fantasy, I can't wait to get you naked and in my bed".

Maura reached around Jane's neck and kissed her passionately.

"Jane, I love you so much".

"And I love you. And there's something I want to ask you right here, right now. And since this is how we met, I want to do it here".

"Jane, what is it"?

"Maura, will you marry me"? Maura instantly had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jane, there is no one, absolutely no one, I would rather spend my life with than you. I want a life with you".

"Great, then I'll meet you at home and we can celebrate and continue what we just started here. I love you so very much".

As they started toward Maura's house, she thought to herself, I think I just really did get _back to my future_.

**As this was my first, I learned that I have to plan a story better than I did this one. I did enjoy writing it and am glad there were those of you who enjoyed it. If you have any plot ideas, PM me. And please let me know how you liked my first attempt at fanfic.**


End file.
